


to hearten

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to tell when Paige is in a bad mood. And, for Alicia at least, it's easy to cheer her up.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/37221.html">Challenge #028</a> - "mood" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to hearten

It’s very easy to tell when something’s up with Paige. Or, it’s very easy for Alicia, anyway – she knows her girlfriend well enough to sense that she’s in a bad mood without even having to see Paige’s face.

Over on the couch, Paige’s shoulders are hunched over and every so often she gives a discontented sounding hum at something on her phone. The noise is hardly even audible, but Alicia can hear it. She knows it’s there.

The thing to do is to try and cheer Paige up, whatever’s happening, so Alicia swoops down to sit beside her, one arm around Paige’s shoulders.

“Huh?” There’s a moment of confusion before Paige realises what’s happening. “Oh – it’s you.”

“Who else is it gonna be, silly?” Alicia leans in to kiss Paige on the nose. “We’re at home. There’s no-one else here.”

“Good point,” Paige says, and she’d managed a smile at the kiss but her expression and body language are still screaming that there’s something definitely wrong with her.

Alicia reaches for Paige’s hands, attempting to prise Paige’s phone away from her.

“Hey,” she says when Paige tries to fight out of it. “Whatever it is on there that’s making you feel sad, I want you to stop looking at it, OK? And tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s – it’s nothing,” Paige insists, but Alicia can see it’s not _nothing_. She keeps her eyes on Paige, one hand steadily stroking down Paige’s arm to soothe her, trying to coax it out of her. Paige just shrugs. “You know. Just – just comments on the Internet.”

Alicia’s heart sinks at that. Usually, Paige is super good at not letting these things get to her. She’s got thick skin; it’s easy for her to ignore it or laugh it off. Whatever Paige has read about herself just now has to be something that got her deep.

“Oh, babe. You know you shouldn’t look at that stuff, right? Some people might have nothing better to do than to talk crap about you on the Internet, but you’re the one out here living your dream. Apart from having good matches each week, you owe these people nothing. And you already give them that. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Paige repeats, trying for a grin now, and this time Alicia manages to get Paige’s phone out of her hands before setting it aside and catching Paige’s face to kiss her.


End file.
